


Kinktober Day 4: Gags & Fisting

by Oriana1990



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriana1990/pseuds/Oriana1990
Summary: Dean likes to be filled up, but they've never tried this before.





	Kinktober Day 4: Gags & Fisting

Castiel should have known that Dean would love this. He was always begging to be filled, whether it was with his fingers, tongue, or cock. This was just a natural progression. 

He lay spread-eagled on the bed, chest heaving, rendered immobile by Castiel’s left hand on his hip and the steady slide of the fingers of his right hand entering him. The makeshift gag of Castiel’s tie filling his mouth muffled any sounds he made.

“You look beautiful like this.”

Dean turned his head to the side – classic evasion, the only attempt he could make at the moment at escaping the uncomfortable compliment. Cas saw his teeth clench around the damp tie as his eyes closed. He kissed the inside of Dean’s knee, not letting up with his fingers. They were up to four now, the most Dean had ever taken at once. Castiel’s movements were more of a gentle push and tug than aggressive fucking, gently but firmly creating space for what was coming next. He pulled out almost entirely, adding yet more lube, and slid slowly back in. 

“Do you want more?”

Dean didn’t look at Castiel, just grunted in what could be confirmation or ambivalence.

“_Dean._”

He reluctantly turned his head and opened watery eyes at Castiel, still not quite able to meet his gaze.

“I need to know if you want this. I don’t want to push you too far.”

Deans eyes closed again before he finally looked fully at Castiel. He made another noise that might have been “_please_”, or might not have been a word at all, and raised one leg to pull Castiel closer. It wasn’t quite enough to be reassuring.

“Can you at least show me you remember how to tell me to stop if it gets too much?” 

Dean promptly tapped Castiel three times on the hand gripping his hip, and Castiel let out a small sigh of relief. Dean knew how to stop this if he wanted to; was expressing his desire to continue the only way he felt able right now. He had to ask one more time, just to be sure.

“Do you want more?”

Finally, Dean sighed and nodded, ever so slightly rolling his hips to take more of Cas’s fingers. Cas kissed his thigh again, murmuring praise for his beautiful man. He added even more lube to his right hand, now dripping onto the towel pre-emptively set down to cover the bed for this evening’s plans. He was trembling almost as much as Dean, but he had to put his own arousal and anticipation to one side to give his partner what he needed.

Cas brought his fingers tightly together and tucked his thumb to his palm. He took a deep breath, and began to push gradually inside, stopping only once his knuckles were brushing Dean’s rim. He looked up at Dean, who was watching Cas’s single-minded focus with something akin to awe. He even managed a weak smile, which was all the encouragement Castiel needed to push the widest part of his hand inside Dean. 

Dean cried out, desperately trying to remain relaxed, but feeling as though his body might break apart at any moment. Cas gripped tighter at his hip and concentrated on not moving an inch whilst Dean adjusted to the intrusion.

“_Dean_. You’re so- it’s so _tight_. Please tell me this is ok, I need to know you’re ok.”

Tears leaked from Dean’s eyes, but before Castiel could panic and withdraw he spat the tie from his mouth.

“Please Cas, need it. Need you.”

Castiel released a shaky breath and continued his incremental progress, only stopping when his entire hand was encased inside Dean’s body. He had never felt anything like it – so hot and tight. Experimentally, he twisted his hand ever so slightly, and his eyes widened as Dean yelped and his weeping dick twitched on his stomach.

“Good?”

“_Don’t stop._”

Cas had to briefly loosen his grip on Dean’s hip to palm his own cock, almost painful from being ignored. But this was about Dean, and he couldn’t get distracted. He continued the miniscule rotations of his hand, brushing up against Dean’s walls and causing the man to jerk and moan. They were both sweating and panting as though they were running a marathon, despite the fact they were barely moving.

Cas pulled at his hand and watched the stretch of Dean’s reddened, slick rim, and allowed it to pull him back in. He could feel tension beginning to build in Dean’s body and knew it wouldn’t be long. He sucked a hickey into Dean’s thigh, never changing the rhythm of twist, pull, relax, until he felt Dean’s ass grow impossibly tight around his hand.

With barely a sound, Dean sighed out his orgasm as his cock dribbled his release over his abdomen, jerking with the aftershocks. Once he seemed to have melted completely into the mattress, Castiel carefully – _carefully_ – removed his hand and wiped it on the towel, flopping down to lie next to Dean. He buried his face in Dean’s neck and gently cleaned him up with the edge of the towel, feeling dazed and wobbly.

“Was that alright?”

Dean nuzzled into Cas’s hair. “Mm, very. Aren’t you going to…y’know?” 

Cas just shook his head and held tightly onto his lover. “This is all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester cries during sex pass it on


End file.
